Toujours Pur
by HoshiiNoTenshi
Summary: An early look at the relationship between Walburga and Orion Black. One shot.


I have been seized by the magic of Harry Potter recently. I am not going to state everything about the series that I love because many have said the same thing and that would be rather redundant. So on with this one shot of my favorite pureblood family. I don't really know why I wrote this the way I did. Walburg is one of the most hateful portraits in the HP series. Tell me what you think.

"Wally, where are you," said a small child's voice down the hall. Today was his birthday and his favorite cousin was nowhere to be found. He had search the guest floor but only found Gimly the house elf straightening the bedclothes. Cygnus and Alphard were upstairs running around with father and grandmother's wand. If Aunt Irma caught them it would be hell to pay so even if it were his birthday today he would not escape punishment and that would be awful on his birthday. He had found Lucretia in her room playing with mother's make-up and entertained himself by making faces at her in the mirror till she became red in the face and began screaming at him to get out. Now he was on the hunt for his favorite cousin and he had a vague idea of where she had absconded herself, the dark green drawing room with the tapestry. He could hardly remember all the names on that tapestry and he had no idea how Wally only being four years older then him could. He loved Wally, she was his favorite cousin after all. He got along well with Alphard, who was pretty random with what he wanted to do and Cygnus who was shy and timid and only did reckless things when Alphard bullied him into them. Wally was Walburga, very direct and incredibly intelligent and when those traits would combine with her Black temper there was nothing Aunt Irma or Uncle Pollux could do to stop her. Boy, did he love watching her stamp her feet while her shiny long black hair bounced up and down and saw the almost visible flames shine in her grey eyes. The reason behind going to spend time with his favorite cousin was because when this summer was over she and Lucretia would be on their way to Hogwarts to join the great house of snakes. He let his fingertips lightly graze the walls as he slowly made his way to the drawing room.

"You know, brooding in here isn't going to help in your adolescent tantrum. You children, always sulking when things do not go your way," said a voice down the hall.

"You're right, grandfather. I am eleven and at the end of summer I will be on my way to Hogwarts," said a squeaky childish female voice from down the hall. The boy slowly inched towards the open crack to the drawing room. There he saw his favorite cousin sitting crossed legged in dark blue robes with her shiny black hair falling down her back. She was staring up at the family tapestry like she always did. To the left he saw his great great-grandfather's portrait where he sat in front of dark emerald curtains and where he wore pristine robes for eternity. His great great-grandfather was currently examining his white gloves with a slight tinge of boredom and began picking off particles of dirt maybe he should tell mama that it was time for grandfather's portrait to be scrubbed clean.

"Grandfather do you think I will make the family proud," the girl said as she sat up on her knees and slowly began to trace golden threads and stopped to examine a tiny burn mark next to her Aunt Dorea's name.

Grandfather sighed and began to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "I will admit that you will have to learn how to control your temper Walburga and learn not to scream but I hardly doubt it warrants your mother saying that you will bring dishonor to the family. After all your father had been thirteen and your mother twelve when you were born you know but let's keep that to ourselves." He stopped and waited for her to nod in agreement.

"What do you say, Orion," his grandfather said lifting his dark eyes to meet his own that were peeking through the crack in the doorway. He heard a gasped and an inhaled breath, "Orion why were you spying on me? I should hex you right now," she screeched so loudly that some of the other portrait along the wall began to move and protest at the level of noise she was making.

"I'm sorry Wally. I didn't mean to spy. I was looking for you to see if you wanted to play chess or do something else," Orion said while looking down at the dark carpet.

"Walburga, you mustn't screech like that. Dear Merlin girl in a few years you are going to scream yourself silent and then people really will not listen to what you have to say," their grandfather said with a slight frown on his lips and a crease between his eyebrows. Walburga quickly crossed her skinny arms, frowned, lifted her nose, closed her eyes and then turned her face to the side to hide the reddening of her cheeks. After a few minutes of silence she broke the silence, "Well he was spying on me grandfather," she said matter of fact.

"That was obvious Walburga but the decibels of your voice was hardly called for," said a dry voice.

She quickly turned around and began to stare at the tapestry.

"So tell me Walburga who has been recently added to the family tapestry, since you are so intent on starring at the piece of fabric all day long?"

"Well grandfather Phineas, Aunt Callidora just recently married Harfang Longbottom," she twisted her mouth and narrow her eyes after that statement.

"Now Now Walburga, the Longbottom's are a fine respectable family."

"Well grandfather, I am part of the noble and most ancient house of Black, I do not want to go down to a fine and respectable family," she said firmly.

"Then you plan on becoming a spinner's wife my dear girl like my sister Elladora which is not a gracious fate to anyone who chooses that route," Phineas said starring down and straightening his robes and dusting them off.

"Well at least I will be _Toujours Pur_," she said with a slight smile.

"Wally you can stay here with me if you don't want to get married. Grimmauld place belongs to me after Mama and Papa die," said the small voice behind her.

"Thank you Orion, you know that's why you are my favorite cousin," she said smiling to herself while still looking at the tapestry.


End file.
